Dai Sentai Goggle V as told by Momozono Miki
by midnightdee
Summary: This is a retelling of the series by Momozono Miki, the only female warrior in the group. This fiction attempts to fill in the blanks and explains what could have happened beyond what is shown on the actual series. This is an Akama x Miki fanfiction.
1. Introduction

Dai Sentai Goggle V is a sentai series aired in 1982. Being an early days sentai series, character development was limited.

This fanfic attempts to fill that gap. It's pretty much rewritting the whole series from Momozono Miki's point of view.

This fiction focuses more on the events that could have happened outside the series. It also attempts to explain some important events that happened in the series. Some scenes are taken straight from the actual series with extra details but not all scenes are included (nobody wants to read Goggle Robo's transformation 50 times).

As this fiction is targetted for fans of Goggle V, it is assumed that readers are familiar with the terminologies within the series including the bad guys' names, the vehicles, and the weapons as there's no attempt made to explain those in details.

Miki's character is inspired by a beautiful soul I know in real life.

Oh, one most important thing you need to know before reading is this is a HUGE Akama x Miki fiction!

Enjoy! Feedback is much appreciated and will speed up update :)

PS. This fanfic is independent from the reunion fic that I wrote much earlier on this account. This one has nothing to do with that one and the interpretation of the characters' personalities are quite different.

COVER CREDIT GOES TO miki-elle


	2. Episode 1

1982

"Have you seen Momozono?" I hear my name mentioned. At the corner of my eyes I see Miyuki, a girl from my gymnastic squad talking to some boys who are resting at the sideline. I guess my play time is up. I lauch a final kick, grab Hiro's arm and twist it behind his back. "Game over, Hiro."

Hiro groans in pain as I release him. "You're in the wrong club, Momozono," he says for the hundreth times as he shakes his head.

"Yeah, you should come and join us!" The other boys who've been watching chime in.

"Momozono!" Miyuki yells when she finally notices me. She doesn't look happy. "Coach is looking for you. Your exam is in fifteen minutes!"

Exam? Shit. It's exam day. How could I forget!

"I'll be right there!" I yell back. Miyuki shakes her head and leaves. I collect my belonging and wave goodbye to the kids at the karate club. I often come here after school to kill time before my rythmic gymnastic lessons begin. The boys taught me self-defence. I wish I'm in this club instead of next door. But Mom thinks karate is too 'boyish' and signed me up for rythmic gymnastic instead.

As much as I feel I'm in the wrong club, I apparently excel in gymnastic, especially the ribbon. Although my coach would tell you that if I work harder, I'll achieve more.

"Momozono!" My sour-faced coach looks like he's aged five years older when he sees me walks through the door.

I cringe at him. "Present!"

"Stretch!" He barks. "You have ten minutes."

My heart is starting to race. I frantically trying to recall my routine in my head as I do my warm up. Actually I'm already warm from dueling with the boys next door.

Okay, I don't remember much. I'm screwed. Big time. I look through my bag looking for my notebook. Surely I've written it down somewhere. But no such luck. I probably left the notebook in the locker.

"Momozono! You're next!"

This is it. I'm finally paying for my laziness and disorganisation. I'm gonna fail.

Or maybe not. What's that sticking out from my jacket's pocket? I quickly reach for it. My notes! Hah! Turned out I've had it with me all along. I must have intended to study it at some point but never got around to it.

I quickly look through it in the one minute I'm waiting for my turn trying to sink in as much as possible.

"Momozono! Go!"

I toss the paper aside and leap into the mattress.

I get into adrenaline high and my body starts moving automatically. When I finish, I don't even remember what I just did. I try to peek at my coach's expression but he puts on a stoney one.

The examiners finally lift up the score. 8, 8.5, and another 8. Hah. Not bad. I expected worse. Not a perfect score but hey, that's pretty good for an amateur gymnast who forgot her exam day. I silently pat myself on the back. Good job, Miki.

I walk back to the sideline where I left my bag. I sit croslegged looking for my towel in the bag. I suddenly feel like I'm being watched. When I look to the side, my eyes meet Miyuki's but she quickly looks away and whispers something to Aisha, the girl she's sitting with. Then Aisha looks at me.

I wave and give her a smile but she frowns in return. What is wrong with her?

I decide to ignore them and watch the next girl who's having a turn on the mattress. Maya is really good. She's probably the best gymnast around here. I clap excitedly when she finishes. Perfect, she's going to have a perfect score.

Yep, sure enough it was a perfect score.

"Copycat!" I hear a hiss. I turn my side and it's Miyuki talking to Aisha again.

"She should get zero for originality," Aisha hisses back and Maya seems to hear. She gives them the 'what did you just say' look.

Maya walks towards them with hands on her hips. "You're just jealous coz I had a perfect score."

"You copied some of my routine," Miyuki confronts her.

Uh oh. Cat fight.

"It's a common routine, not copyrighted to you," Maya defends herself. "The examiners obviously didn't care. Momozono copied some of mine too." She suddenly points her finger to me.

"Whoa." I put my hands up in the air in defeat. "Leave me out of it. I'm no threat to you all." They're the top scorer. I'm just middle class, if not close to the bottom due to my lack of practice.

Miyuki suddenly decides that we should take the copying matter to the coach and she drags me along with them! What the hell.

"I wouldn't call it copying. It's helping each other out. So what if we take inspiration from one another?" I try to reason with them to find middle ground. I think this has been blown out of proportion. I don't think anyone purposely try to copy anyone. There's only so many moves you can do. Obviously sometimes some things will look similar. After all we're trained by the same coach.

"Let Coach decides if it was inspiration of blatant copying!" Miyuki snaps.

Sheesh. "Look, we're going to be competing as one team anyway. What's the point of trying to put each other down?" I give peace keeping another shot.

"Who says so? I don't want to be on the same team as you. You'll bring the score down!"

Ouch. That hurts.

Miyuki then rolls her eyes at me. Okay, she's getting into my nerves with her holier than thou attitude. I feel like punching her face right now but I would get into so much trouble for that. I think I'm already in enough trouble with my coach as it is. So I walk away instead. This is why I hate girls. They're so bitchy, so competitive, and such drama queens. Dealing with boys is so much easier. They punch each other but they don't hold grudges.

Talking about boys, I think I'll just hang with the boys next door. Watch their karate session. Learn a thing or two.

"Momozono!" My coach's voice echoes in the gym. "Where do you think you're going?" Ah damn it. Caught. I was just one step away from the door.

Reluctantly I stay. Miyuki and Maya are still debating. They try talking to Coach but he dismisses them because he's concentrating on the girls who're still doing the exam.

Finally everyone had their turns. The coach lines us up and gives us individual feedback.

"Momozono. Great stamina and control. Very stable. But you got to pay more attention to detail. Too many negligible errors can become a problem."

Ahh...what else is new. I'm not the most meticulous person.

Coach clears the gym and we are all told to practice a bit more on ribbon control as that's apparently what a lot of girls lacking today.

I don't mind ribbon. I join the others and start twirling it around.

After some practice, coach tells us he's leaving but we're welcome to continue using the gym to practice for next week selection. He's selecting the top gymnast in every aparatus to form a team to compete in regionals.

Some of the girls, obviously exhausted, leaves along with him. I stay back with four other girls, just enjoying ourselves.

"Are you Momozon Miki?" I pause when I hear a voice. I see this girl, shorter than me, long hair, holding a piece of paper. I don't think I've seen her before. She's probably a junior, she looks quite young.

I smile and nod at her. "Yes."

She smiles back at me. "You're prettier than in the picture."

Turns out the piece of paper is actually a photo of me. Why does she have a photo of me? "Where do you get that from?"

She grins widely. "Dai Sentai Goggle Five needs you."

"Dai what?"

"You have to come with me."

"To where?"

"No time to explain. Come on." She pretty much drags me out of the gym floor towards the door.

"Wait! Let me at least put on my clothes!"

She looks impatient but she lets me wear pants and zip my trainer jacket.

"Come on!" She grabs my wrist and drags me again.

"My bag!"

"You don't need it. Come!"

I wonder what can be so urgent. Did I mess up something again? Hundreds different scenario runs in my head. Am I forgetting to attend some appointment? Am I getting called to headmaster's office? Are they finally kicking me out of school because I accidently kicked the PE teacher on the nuts?

Wait. She's taking me out of the school ground!

"Where are we going?"

She's not replying but I feel like we're running faster and faster.

Amusement park? Why is she taking me to the amusement park?

We keep running and then she slows down in front of a red telephone booth. She opens the door and gets in while dragging me with her.

"Wait a minute!" I protest.

But this girl just continue to ignore me. She closes the door with us squished inside. She presses something on her watch and holy crap what the...EEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

We're suddenly sliding down through this tunnel with rows of oval windows on the two sides which are pretty much useless since you can't see anything through them.

What is this ride? I never knew the telephone booth is actually a ride!

The slide is getting steeper. AAAAHHHHH! Where did that girl go? She was just in front of me earlier!

For what feels like forever, I see a light in a distance which I hope is the end of the tunnel.

I slide on my knees as I land in a strange place and suddenly another person, not that girl but a guy in black sweater, comes out from another tunnel screaming. His tunnel opening is a bit high up so he salto out of it but lands on his bum. Ouch.

As I try to stand up I bump into yet another person, still not that girl but a guy in a khaki overall and a beanie. "Where am I?" The guy says.

Good question. What is this place? I look around. Is this some kind of a joke? The place is full of big blinking computers. Is this a futuristic themed ride? Then I notice yet another person. A slim guy, probably as slim as me, in blue shirt. His puffy hair reminds me of poodles.

"Welcome," a voice says. We all turns our heads to the direction of the voice.

Standing there is an old man with a cast on his arm. Poor guy must have broken his bones or something. With slides like what we got here with, I'm not surprised. It's not made for old people.

Behind him are children in blue and white spandex uniformed suits...wait...there she is! The girl who took me here is standing with them! There are two ladies behind the kids and few steps apart from this crowd stands a man...wearing...normal civilian clothes...quite handsome...okay, he's hot...probably much older than I...but not old like the old guy...

"This is the Future Science Institute," the old man explains.

"What?"

"Huh?"

The kids seem to take pleasure in our confusion. They all broke into toothy grins.

"I'm Hongo, the director." He went on talking about this dark science empire called Deathdark that's been destroying Japan.

He must be kidding. What is this? Some kind of role playing?

The more he talks the more confused I get. It all sounds pretty scary. But the scariest thing is, I don't think he's joking.

The hot guy who's been looking extremely serious in the background finally comes forward to join us and he tells us what he witnessed earlier today.

Something about creepy robots in army suits attacking them and how they dissapeared into a wall.

Hongo then tells us that we've been chosen based on our skills and we'll be fighting as a team called Dai Sentai Goggle Five.

Skills? What skills? And fight? There must be some kind of mistake.

"Um...I think you have the wrong person," I tell him.

"The computer doesn't make mistake," Hongo replies.

"But I'm only sixteen."

"You're also a skilled gymnast and a fighter."

Err...but I'm not THAT skilled that I can fight evil.

"Don't worry, you won't be fighting barehanded. Everyone, I'm counting on you!"

"Yosh! We'll fight them," the guy in black looks determined. Wait a second, what makes him think he can speak on everyone's behalf?

"Yeah!" The guy in khaki suit agrees. Everyone else seems to be pumped up. Their energy is pretty catchy. I can't help but smile myself.

"Put these on please!" The kids comes forward and put something on each of our right wrists. It looks like a watch without the time. There's a number on it, mine is five, and a yellow V letter underneath the number and a small red bulb at the top.

"Professor?" The hot guy looks surprised by the watch.

"Braceletes," Hongo explains. I really should call him Professor too.

"Akama Kenichi!" He points to the hot guy. "Goggle Red!"

Hot guy, or Akama Kenichi, makes this movement and suddenly his bracelet lights up and in a blink of eye, he transforms...into...a red guy in helmet...I mean he's now wearing a red spandex suit and a red helmet. Wow. Like magic.

"The Ruby that shines on yout helmet, represents the lost civilisation of Atlantis."

He then points to the guy in black. "Kuroda Kanpei. Goggle Black!" Kuroda does the same as Akama and transforms. His emerald gemstone represents Asia.

"Aoyama Saburo. Goggle Blue!" Sapphire representing egyptian civilisation.

"Kijima Futoshi! Goggle Yellow!" Opal for Lemuria.

"Momozono Miki." I stand up straight and feels obliged to put on my best determined expression. "Goggle Pink!"

I think he expects me to be doing the same as everyone else. I copied the hot guy, I mean, Akama's movement and yelled out 'Goggle Pink!'

My bracelet lights up and...whoaaa wow wow wow...it's a strange feeling like you're being tickled everywhere, a little uncomfortable but bearable. Suddenly I'm covered in spandex and a helmet. My stone is diamond. Ohhh...I like diamond. "Representing Incan civilisation." I don't know where that is but hey, this is pretty cool. I suddenly feel power surges through me, much like an drenaline rush, but more powerful. Suddenly I feel like I'm capable of anything including fighting evil forces. ESPECIALLY fighting evil forces.

Professor explains that the stones will give us power against evil to protect the OUR civilisation.

Goggle Red yells out "Goggle Five!" And I don't know where it comes from but I suddenly know how to make formation with the rest of the team. Must be the power of this suit.

* * *

I'm beat and so are the guys. We sit around in the lab wiping our sweats. We've gone through an intensive training on how to use our power and all the weapons that come with it.

Funny how the weapons are based on rythmic gymnastic aparatus and all of the guys have done some sort of gymnastic training before as well as self-defence!

Guess what my main weapon is? Yep, the ribbon. Maybe it's the excitement talking but I finally feel like this is not a random draw. I'm meant to do this. This is truly my destiny.

"Coffee?" One of the ladies, she's called Midori, offers. The ladies turn out to be Professor's assitants and they help the kids in the lab. The kids are called computer boys and girls and they are all genius kids who can operate the computers. Their job is to support us from the lab while we're in the battlefield. Each of the computers is linked to our suit and is able to monitor the state of our energy and power.

"Yes please." I stand up and follow Midori. I do need my coffee.

"Get me one too," hot guy tells me. I roll my eyes. How bossy. He's been pretty bossy the whole day in fact. The other guys were quite fun and would crack jokes every now and then but this one always wore a frown and looked so serious. He doesn't seem to appreciate us joking around. He's been appointed team leader, so I guess it's his job to be uptight. But I wish he would loosen up a little.

He does deserve the leader position though. He's extremely skillful. None of us are his match. Except maybe Kuroda. He's pretty good too and an experienced strategist. I think out of all of us, Akama respects him the most.

I'm the youngest in the group and the next one is Aoyama. He's pretty goofy. I like him. I find it easiest talking to him compared to the others. Kijima is goofy too. He's quite old though.

Kuroda is the second oldest after Kijima. He makes me swoon sometimes. While I'm much younger than him, he treats me like equal. He told me I looked matured for my age and and...he thought I was very pretty. Awwww. He gained a disapproval look from Mister Uptight though for saying that.

Akane, that's the girl who took me here, she's my computer girl. She apologised for dragging me without explanation. She said she was worried I wouldn't come if she tried to explain. She's a sweet girl. She looks after me well.

When Midori finishes making her coffee, she shows me how to use the machine. I make one for me and one for Akama.

"Here." I hand the cup to Akama who's talking to Kuroda but he didn't hear me. Kuroda who sees me nudges him.

"Oh." He turns his head to me. He takes the cup from me and our fingers touch for a moment. He's obviously not happy that I've accidently touched his precious finger. He gives me a deep frown. I quickly withdraw my hand and sit with Aoyama while he goes back to talking to Kuroda. Luckily I have my coffee or I'll be really cranky. What an ungrateful bastard. Not even a thank you.

"Where's mine?" Aoyama demands as soon as I sit down.

"What?"

"Coffee."

"You didn't ask for one."

"Can I have one too?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Pleaseeeee."

"Get it yourself," I snap.

Kijima thinks it's so funny he's practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"You're unfair Miki," Aoyama complains. "You made one for Akama and he didn't even say the magic word!"

"Yeah, I guess that was a mistake. I've learnt."

"You're so grumpy, Miki, it's hillarious." Kijima hasn't come out from his laughing fit.

"Glad you find me entertaining."

* * *

"Faster! Faster!" Akama yells at us. I'm already out of breath from trying to catch up with the boys. They're all much taller than me which means I have to run faster to be up to speed.

Suddenly an explosion happens right behind me sending me flying few metres away.

I groan in pain as I struggle to get up. I don't know what hurts more, my body or my pride.

As the smoke subsides I can see Akama looking straight into my eyes. "You've got to try harder."

I bit my lips trying to hold back tears. As if I'm not trying hard enough. I feel my bones are about to break from all the training he's putting us through.

"Take it easy, Chief," Kuroda suddenly appears behind me. He helps me to stand up. "Miki is just a girl."

"It's not an excuse," Akama snaps. "Do you think the enemy will take it easy on her just because she's a girl?"

Kuroda sighs. "Are you okay?"

I nod weakly. "I'm fine."

"Let's do it again. This time make sure you make it to the other side before the explosion," Akama says looking sharply at me.

"What about five minutes break?" Kuroda asks. "She's exhausted."

"No, I'm fine," I insist. "Let's do it again." I don't want to annoy him further by asking for a break. He's already annoyed when I came late today. The boys have been training since morning but I have school. They all quit their job to focus on being a sentai but Professor said I should still go to school. I quit gymnastic though because there's no way I can do that plus this.

I'm once again too slow and the explosion sends me flying away.

"Now you do it alone. I want to see how you run," Akama tells me as he frowns. "You're small and light. You should be fast."

Easy for you to say! I try my hardest to stop myself from rolling my eyes. He always sounds like he knows everything. I don't know how much more I can stand his attitude. He's so critical it's making everyone so tense. I don't think this is how we should be working as a team.

I obey him anyway. I run as fast as I can to the other side but halfway through he stops me. He comes over and stands in front of me. So close I can feel his breathing. I take a step back because he's making me nervous. He suddenly reaches for my elbows. It jolts me when his warm hands touch my skin. "These." He pushes both my elbows toward my side. "Keep them close to your body. You'll be faster that way. Your arms were flying everywhere. They slow you down."

"Huh?"

"Trust me. Try again."

I do as he told me. I made it! I made it to the other side before the explosion gets me!

I jump and punch the air. "YEEHAA!"

The rest of the boys cheer and clap for me. Even mister cranky looks pleased. "Excellent. Take ten."

Kuroda comes and high-fives me. "Well done, Pink!"

"Thanks!" I grin ear to ear.

I join the boys and take a gulp of water and wet my face to cool myself down.

"You should use the fact that you're a girl to your advantage and not use it as an excuse for not being able to do something," Akama suddenly preaches out of the blue.

"Excuse me? When did I ever use it as an excuse?" Gosh, he makes me mad.

"All I'm saying is you're as capable as any of us. You just have to try harder," he continues ignoring my question.

"Look mister, I don't know what your problem is. I've never asked for any special treatment or being treated differently because I'm a girl."

"I never said you did."

"You make it sound like I did!"

"Well, it's not my problem if you feel that way."

"It is your problem! You're the leader! You're supposed to encourage your team members, not put them down."

"As I said, it isn't my intention to make you feel that way."

"Ughhh!" Shouldn't he apologise instead of ticking me off some more? He frustrates me to no end. Before I can stop myself, I raise my fist and launch it towards his face but he blocks me. I clench my teeth.

"Enough, Momozono." He pushes my hand downwards but I'm already so work up, I'm not going to let him off easily.

"Come on," I challenge hinm. "Since you think I should be treated as one of the boys, let's settle this man to man."

Kijima has his jaw hanging open. Aoyama looks concerned. Kuroda observes us carefully. Akama looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"What? You're scared of a girl?"

"Enough, Momozono," he repeats. "We shouldn't be fighting each other."

"Then apologise," I demand.

"For what?"

"For saying that I use the fact I'm a girl as an excuse for not being able to do something."

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Momozono..."

"Don't Momozono me!" I launch a kick to his waist which catches him off guard. He bends slightly in pain. Hah. I launch another one but he's now prepared. I'm now in such a high I keep attacking him and he keeps blocking me.

"You think you're so great, don't you? You think you know everything about everyone!" I keep launching kick after kick, punch after punch. Akama keeps moving backwards until I corner him into a big rock. He now has no choice but to attack me back to free himself.

"Stop it you two!" Kuroda runs over.

Akama grabs one of my wrists and twist it behind my back. "You're asking for this." He then throws me into the ground.

He thinks I've given up but I haven't. I use my foot to trip him and when he's on the ground I sit on him so he can't move. I pull his shirt up bringing his face towards me.

He looks flusterred. "Momozono..."

"Apologise!"

"For what?" He yells back.

"For looking down on me!"

"I wasn't! You misunderstood me! All I was saying..."

"I don't care!" At this point I just want to let out my frustration and not to hear his excuses. "Do it!"

"Alright alright! I'm sorry. There. Happy now?"

Miki - 1, Cranky - 0. Haha!

I could have let him go at this point but for good measure I push him back down with all my might.

Maybe a bit too hard.

"Are you okay?" I suddenly panic. His eyes are closed and he's clutching his head. He looks like he's in a lot of pain. I may have pushed him into something sharp on the ground. I hope he's not bleeding.

I quickly push his head to one side to check. No blood. Thank goodness.

He suddenly opens his eyes. "Have you had enough? Can you get off me now please?" His eyes wonder to below his waist. The area I'm sitting on.

It's my turn to be flusterred. I now realise this can look inappropriate. I quickly get down and let him go. He stands up and walks away without saying anything. I feel a bit bad now.

"Aparatus and formation training. Let's go! No slacking!" Okay, I take that back. Mister Uptight is back to boss us around.

By the end of the day, we're all dying. Literally. I'm going to be bruised everywhere. Kuroda tried to negotiate for a lighter training program but Akama wouldn't hear a bar of it. According to him, Deathdark could attack any moment now and we have no time to waste.

"Eight o'clock sharp at the training ground tomorrow," Akama tells us before we part ways.

"I have school," I remind him.

He eyes me looking annoyed. He's been avoiding talking to me since our fight and he doesn't seem to be pleased that I'm talking to him.

"Come straight after," he replies stating the obvious which makes me feel a bit stupid.

"Yes, Chief," I mutter.

* * *

We're on the training ground as usual, it's been nearly a week now. Our stamina finally adjusts to the rigorous excercises we're put through.

Akama still doesn't talk to me unless he absolutely has to. I somehow feel like I should apologise. Kuroda tried to explain to me how I completely misunderstood him. Apparently he meant that as a girl, I actually have an advantage. Because I'm small, I can easily escape and I should, in theory, be able to move faster. In other words, he actually meant well.

But he's still annoying though, so I don't want to apologise. If he doesn't want to talk to me that's fine. Probably better for me as whatever he says is mainly nag nag nag.

Beep beep beep! Suddenly our braces beep at the same time.

"Deathdark's attacking! Deathdark's attacking! Goggle V, time to fight!" We hear the kids speaking to us. Apparently they just blow up a building! Nobody survived. They need to be stopped before they kill more people.

I cringe at the image in my head. Human's life is so vulnerable in the hands of evil. We look at each other. There's determination in everyone's eyes. "Let's do this!" Akama yells out. We put our hands together and yell "GO!"

Deathdark, here we come.

* * *

As Professor's predicted, Deathdark didn't expect us. Their ugly Mozu certainly didn't.

I finally know what Akama means by creepy robots wearing army suits. They're the mozu's footmen called Madaramen. They're pretty stupid and easy to fool. I can't believe this but they repeatedly fall for my charm. I can flirt a little bit and they would fall for it leaving them vulnerable to my attack. This is too easy. Akama was right, I have an advantage being a girl.

We easily defeats the Madaramen but the Mozu is a different story. He keeps causing explosion after explosion.

"Pink, use Goggle Ribbon!" Suddenly Akama yells out. What? Did he just tell me to lead a group attack? This is our first fight and he wants me to lead it? But I don't have time to analyse his behaviour right now.

"Okay!" I yell back and summon five ribbons. I throw them in the air for the boys to catch.

"Go!" I instruct them when I see everyone has a good grip on their ribbon. We jump in the air, land into our formation and together we aim the ribbons to the Mozu. "Ribbon Spark!" We electrocute the mozu and that works! It weakens him significantly. When Mozu manages to get up, it wasn't happy. It blows canons on us but Akama wastes no time.

"Goggle Rope! Attack!" Now we're using his weapons. Mozu once again gets weakened. Yosh!

Now the sabres are out. "Goggle Victory Flash!" We finish him for good!

"We won!" We couldn't hide our excitement! We actually won! We high five each other but suddenly we hear buzzing in the sky.

"What a gigantic robot!" Aoyama exclaims. Akama looks concerns. The giant robot suddenly emits lights and brings the mozu back to life! What the heck!

"He's back and now he's in a robot?" The robot pulls the mozu inside it and now the mozu is driving the robot!

"What kind of evil science is this?"

We're all dumbfounded with this evil presence. How are we supposed to defeat this giant thing now?

We choke on this air it emits. Panic washes over me. What do we do now?

"Goggle Caesar, launch!" Akama commands. Oh our jet! We've been told about Caesar. Apparently it can turn into a robot.

After what feels like forever, it finally arrives.

"Incredible," Akama mutters. It is actually a huge flying ortress. It looks so mighty and powerful. Everyone looks significantly relieved. Maybe we can do this after all.

With the guide from the computer kids, we manage to operate the jets. I'm glad they put me to pilot the Caesar with Kuroda because there's no way I have the confidence to fly anything alone. Red, Blue, and Yellow have to pilot their own jets which later would transform into a robot and fight with the giant mozu. This is all so futuristic. Professor is a genius. How he managed to built all these is beyond me.

Red's jet is the first to come out. Akama launchs misiles to the enemy giving Blue and Yellow a chance to launch. Giant Mozu isn't happy with Akama's attack. It's now attacking Aoyama's tank. On no, it's targetting Caesar too.

Kuroda and I look at each other. He tries to steer Caesar away. Akane instructs me to fire some missiles. "Fire missile!" I command.

From the mouth of Caesar, two misssiles launch and cause explosions which create some chaos on the enemy line.

Yellow and Blue then attack simultanously bringing the enemy down giving them a chance to combine into a Robo.

My jaw literally drop. This Goggle Robo is huge. As big as the enemy. It easily slices the giant monster with its powerful swords. This is it. We won. We really won!

Kuroda and I high-fived each other. I would even hug Akama right now. I'm in that good of a mood.

* * *

"We did it!" The five of us literally skips and hops into the lab. The kids were equally happy and we hug each other.

Professor looks pleased. I'm beaming with pride. Even the usually grumpy Akama can't hide his happiness. He looks around and smile at everyone.

We receive news that Deathopia has retreated. Because of us. Damn, this feels so good. I think being a sentai isn't so bad after all.

Professor reminds us this isn't the end though. This is just the beginning. We need to be alert and keep training.

Everyone is in high spirit and we want to keep celebrating but Professor tells us to go home and rest. We never know what's waiting for us tomorrow.

* * *

"Akama wait!" I run after him at the parking lot. He has just put on his helmet and about to get on his motorbike.

He looks behind his shoulder and sees me. "Wait!" I tell him again.

He looks confused, probably because I'm talking to him. He takes his helmet out again and stands there. He doesn't say anything but he patiently waits for me to catch my breath.

"Hi." I give him a little wave. I suddenly feel so nervous. This is probably the first time I'm talking to him without anyone else around.

He frowns at me. "Yes?"

Sheesh. Can't he be a bit friendlier? But I decide not to let his attitude ruins my mood.

"Um...I just want to say thank you," I blurt. This is it. It's now or never.

"For what?"

"For...um...you know trusting me..."

"I don't understand."

"You know today...you trusted me to lead the group attack." I truly was surprised. Out of all the boys, he asked me to lead on our very first attack. It shows that he doesn't think of me as bad as I thought he does. Maybe I indeed misunderstood him like Kuroda said. So I really want to make mends with him. After all we're a team and from now on we'll be together a lot.

"Oh." It was all his response. I can't help but feel a little dissapointed. Ah well, at least I tried.

"Yeah...well...okay. I'll...um...go now. Bye." I turn around and walk away as fast as I can. My face feels hot. I don't know why but Akama makes me nervous as hell!

"Miki!" I freeze at my track. Did he just call me by my firstname? Usually he would either call me Momozono or Pink.

I slowly turn around to find him looking straight at me. I look down avoiding his gaze. He has that habit of looking right into people's eyes. It makes me uneasy and I don't know where to look.

"Miki," he calls again. Okay, I have to look at him now.

A smile breaks on his face. A real smile. And it's directed towards me. Gosh he's hotter when he's not cranky.

"You did good," he tells me. "Well done."

I break into a grin. "Thank you."

He grins back. "Rest well tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nod firmly. I stand there and watch him put his helmet back on and drives away.

I can't stop smiling now. I literally skip to the subway station. Somehow getting Akama's approval feels even better than defeating Deathdark. It's crazy and doesn't make sense. But for now, I will just enjoy these feelings.


	3. Episode 2 & 3

"Are you sure about this?" The school's headmaster skims through my withdrawal letter.

I nod. "Yes, Ma'am."

She sighs. "I've prayed hard it will not come down to this, Momozono."

I smile at her. I know she's concerned but I believe this is the best for me now. "I think this is a great opportunity for me that I should not pass."

I told her that I've scored a traineeship and I need full concentration because if I do this well, I'll be set for the next few years which is exactly what I need given my circumstances.

The real reason of course is I want to focus on being a sentai. We heard some movements of Deathdark. It seems like they're trying to find out who we are. So Professor suggested we work undercover at the stadium and the amusement park to guard our base.

"Will your mother be happy about this?"

"I think her most concern is whether I would be able to survive on my own. Taking up this traineeship will help me financially," I reason.

What nobody knows except the school's headmaster is that my mother has been in comatose for the last six months or so. Not something I like to talk about as people would immediately feel the need to offer symphaty. I don't like them to feel sorry for me. And my father...ahh don't even ask about him.

Life hasn't been easy for sure. It forces me to grow up before my time. But I don't like to think about it. It's the only way I know how to cope and this sentai gig is the perfect distraction.

"Okay, Momozono. Looks like your mind has been made up. Remember, you can always come back whenever you want."

"Thank you. And thank you for watching over me all this time."

She nods. "Good luck."

* * *

"Miki!" Everyone is surprised to see me turning up in the lab earlier than usual.

"I can no longer let you guys have all the fun without me." I grin widely. "I quit school."

"You what?" Aoyama can't believe his ears while Kijima makes face.

"You're kidding, right?" Kuroda doesn't look impressed.

I can't judge what Akama thinks as he just sits there stoney-faced.

"Not kidding. I don't do well in school anyway. I better off concentrating on what I do best."

"But Miki, when this is all over, you'll still need a job, and that's impossible to get without a proper education," Kuroda says being all fatherly.

"I'll worry about that later. Now we have a civilisation to protect."

"Professor, surely you didn't agree to this." Kuroda hopes Professor Hongo will be able to change my mind.

"Miki is not a child anymore," he says in his full-of-wisdom voice. "She can make her own decision."

I stick my toungue out to Kuroda. Professor is on my side.

Kuroda sighs and shakes his head. "What does your parents think about it?"

I bit my lips and try to think of a way to steer the conversation but the others are quicker.

"Do your parents know what you do?" Kijima asks.

"My parents...let's just say they trust me a lot."

"What does that mean?"

It means that they can't care less, damn it.

"They're fine with it," I say instead. "Anyway, what are you guys up to?"

"There has been some movement from the enemy," Akama tells me. "I think we should start patrolling around base."

We decide that Akama will become normal civilian and walk around the area looking for anything suspicious. The other boys will work undercover at various spots in the amusement park while I'll pose as the announcer in the information booth. When any of us finds anything suspicious, we'll light up three blue lights at the score board at the stadium which is visible from the park. I will then make an announcement to alert the other guys.

"Let's do this!" Akama invites us to join hands. "Go!"

* * *

It's actually quite fun being undercover. I get to do real jobs as well. The park isn't busy today though so I'm able to keep my eyes on anything suspicious.

It hasn't been long and already I see the three blue lights flashing. Looks like someone has found something. I quickly reach for the microphone. "This is a test announcement. They sky is blue. I repeat, this is a test announcement. The sky is BLUE."

I trust Aoyama and Kijima get my message. I quickly leave the booth and look for the others. Looks like it was Akama who found something. He signals to us to check out this lady in black. She's followed by some men in black as well. They definitely don't look like amusement park go-ers.

We follow them into the staged area where they usually have performances during weekends. There isn't anything going on today so why are they going in there?

Akama tells us that they've been walking around the stadium as well. The stadium is where Caesar is kept.

We quickly enter the staged arena and holy crap! We're greeted with gun shooting and soon after we're flying off the ground.

Who in the world are these people? They keep attacking us, lucky Akama has his rope and Kuroda has his chess pieces, they manage to buy us time to transform.

The lady in black transforms into an evil looking woman in black helmet. She looks smug to see us. She introduces herself as Mazurka. "Now I know who you are!" She laughs.

It's a trap! They wanted us to follow them so they know the faces underneath the suits! We're so screwed.

We battle the Madaramen but the Mozu is way too strong. It defies gravity. He destroys the freeway sending cars flying around. It sends us flying around too!

Akama suddenly receive instruction from Tatsuya, his computer boy, to withdraw.

We quickly make our escape and run back to the lab. Professor Hongo gives us a pep talk to lift up our spirit. He tells us they're the people who uses evil science to destroy the world and they've existed since the first sharp edged weapons were discovered.

He says we must not be afraid. The Future Science Institute is fully equiped to support us. As long as we work together, we can beat them.

Akama looks all pumped up. "Everyone, we can do this!" His energy is catching. Yes, we must try our best.

We're back on the road. In our suits we fight them with a renewed spirit. At the time things get hard, the kids help us analyse the enemy's weakness.

Mozu is gone, come the giant one, called the Kong. We call Caesar and Goggle Robo easily slice the thing into half!

Professor Hongo decides it's time for him to go. I think we're all feeling like we've been abandoned by our father. Not the first time for me, but still, it hurts. But unlike my father, he leaves us with everything we will ever need. He trusts that we can do this. He's watched us done it and he believes together we can build a better future for the human race.

We're all nervous but determined. We've been chosen for a reason, we just have to keep believing in that.

It's been quiet on Deathdark's end for several days now. We've decided to take a bit of a break. We take turn to have some personal time while the other four keep on patrolling. Today is my turn.

I visit Mom at the hospital. I hate this place. It reminds me of what I have to deal with and the decision I eventually have to make.

"Hi Mom." I choke back tears. I've had my share of crying so I've sworn I will not cry again but it's always hard whenever I see her lying helplessly on that bed and especially when I remember how she got here at the first place.

"Mom..." I place my hands on hers. "You'll never believe this but I'm a sentai now. I fight evil Mom. Real evil. People who want to destroy this world. People who influence other people to be bad. I hope when we're done, this world will be a better place and noone will have to suffer the way you do."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be okay. I fight with good people. We're a strong team. I feel like I'm meant to do this. I finally find a purpose in my life. I finally can wake up in the morning and not feel like I need to drag my feet to live another day."

"Miss Momozono." A nurse pops her head into the room.

"Yes?"

"The doctor would like to speak to you."

I nod. "Sure."

I give Mom a kiss and I walk outside. I sit at the chair outside the room waiting for the doctor to arrive. A dozen scenarios run in my head. I'm prepared for the worst.

"Doctor." I stand up and shake his hand.

"Momozono, good to see you. How are you?"

"Not too bad actually."

"That's great to hear. You look really well."

"Thank you."

"Momozono, I hate to be the bearer of bad news..."

My heart sinks straightaway.

"Your mother is hanging there but she has been getting progressively weaker. I just want you to be prepared."

I nod. "I understand."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Doc. We know this from the start."

"You're really strong, Momozono."

I just smile at him. I don't really have a choice, do I?

"We'll let you know as soon as possible when there's any change. Good or bad."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hey Miki!" I'm lost in my own thoughts when Aoyama suddenly appears at the information booth.

"Hey," I greet him back. "What are you up to?"

"Bored," he complains.

I laugh. "Bored is good news in this line of work."

"True." He chuckles. "Good to see you smiling."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been looking a bit sad lately."

"Really?" I try not to let the news from the doctor affects me but I guess it shows.

"Still down because Professor left?"

"Hmm...I guess."

"We'll be fine. You know that."

I nod and smile. "Yeah."

"Hey, I have an idea!" His face suddenly brightens. Aoyama has the innocence of a child. He doesn't hide his feelings and speaks his mind.

"What?"

"Chief is away today." He winks at me. "What do you say we abandon post and play some shooting games?"

"He'll be mad if he finds out." Akama has gone hiking with his friend but before he left he gave us clear instruction to keep being alert and let him know as soon as possible if there's anything suspicious.

"We make sure he doesn't! Come on!"

It is very tempting to just have a bit of fun. After all we won't be far. We're still going to be in the area.

"Okay!" I agree. I get out of the booth and follow him.

Kijima joins us and together we have a bit of giggles trying to put down the ducks. We pretend they're Madaramen and the biggest duck is the mozu.

I'm so grateful for these guys. They really brighten my days. They're the family I never have.

"Yo guys!" We hear Kuroda's voice. "Having fun without me huh?" He yells as he crosses his arms in front of his chest and shakes his head.

"I thought you're team Mister Uptight!" I yell back.

He roars in laughter. "Who says so? I just act like I am. Someone has to. Poor guy works and thinks so hard, someone has to take him seriously yaknow."

We all laugh. "Well then, come on and join us!" Aoyama invites him.

Kuroda beats us all hands down with his precision. We groan and complain and beat him up playfully. He protests and threatens to tell on us to Akama. We just beat him up some more.

Then our braces beep. It's Akama. Apparently Deathopia rose where he was hiking. Shit. As much as I dislike his uptightness, I would hate to have anything happen to him.

We ride the Caesar and immediately come to his aid.

Finally we spot Deathopia from afar. Kuroda launches some missiles towards them while I frantically search for Akama on the radar.

Deathdark isn't happy with our missiles and send jets towards us in return.

Tatsuya instructs Akama to use his jet to match them but I still can't find his exact spot in the radar to bring him up into Caesar. Damn it Akama, where are you?

I'm starting to panic but the others calm me down. "Breath Miki, breathe. He's not far. We'll find him."

There he is! I nearly cry in relieve when I finally see the red dot on the radar. We hover above him and bring him up. There's no time to chit chat. He's off to his jet straightaway.

My hat off to Akama's piloting skill. He single-handedly tricks Deathdark's jets to crash into their mothership.

Losing their precious jets, Deathopia sinks into the ground straightaway.

We all breath out relieved sighs. Our job however isn't done. Akama tells us they had kidnapped his friend's sister and take her as hostage. He rushes back to the ground to save her.

We try to tell him to wait for us but he's unstoppable.

By the time we manage to park Caesar and go back to the scene, we've lost him.

Makoto, Kuroda's computer boy, informs him that they can't track him down. Kuroda assures him he'll be fine.

"Maybe he's lying low so he doesn't get caught," I suggest.

Before I can close my mouth we see a group of Madaramen. We quickly hide and then take them by surprised.

After that we regroup to reasses the situation. There were Madaramen everywhere, we can't even get close to where they keep Mariko, the hostage girl. We don't want to be careless as we're one man short. A kinda most important man at that.

"There's no way we can save Mariko!" Kijima obviously looks frustrated.

"But we have to save her!" I insist.

Kuroda agrees. How can we think of attacking Deathopia if we can't even save this girl.

We come up with a plan. Kuroda, Aoyama, and myself will distract the mozu while Kijima tries to get close. He can dig up the ground to sneak into the hut where they keep Mariko.

The Mozu keeps throwing explosive ball after ball towards us. We just hope Yellow makes it otherwise all of these will be in vain.

We finally manage to escape from the mozu to join Kijima but nothing would have prepared us for what we're seeing. Akama is held at gun point by Mazurka. What the hell is he doing there? What was he thinking going there alone without us? I suddenly feel angry. Did he think he's so great he can defeat them all by himself? What did he take us for? Aren't we supposed to be a team? Aren't we supposed to be in this together?

Nevertheless we have to save him. I'm ready to go and attack but Kuroda stops me and tells us to wait. He points to the movement on the ground. Kijima has it under control.

Kijima digs right up to underneath Mazurka and he grabs her ankles and sinks her into the ground. Mazurka shrieks and loses grip of her gun. At that point Akama frees himself from the Madaramen who hold him and then he frees Mariko. Thank goodness.

"What were you thinking?" I confront Akama after everything is over. We defeated them and Deathopia had retreated. We've said goodbye to Akama's friend, Koji, and his sister.

"Miki, take it easy," Kuroda holds me back, probably worry I would attack him like I did before. He knows how mad I'm at him.

"Let's go back." Akama says ignoring me.

I free myself from Kuroda. "I said WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I yell at Akama.

Akama sighs. "What now Miki?"

Hang on a second. Why is he looking like I'm being annoying? He's the one annoying us all!

"You could have died out there today!" I scream at him.

"I didn't. So calm down."

"Calm down?" Oh I almost wish Mazurka had shot him dead just now. I clench my fist ready to punch his arrogant face. "You're the one who always preach about team work, being careful, and not put ourselves in risky situation without backup! And look what you did today!"

"Enough, Miki." Kuroda tries to hold me back again. "I'm sure it was a calculated move."

"If it was calculated he wouldn't have his life at Mazurka's fingertip. What if Kijima didn't come on time?"

"Akama must have his reason..."

"I want to hear that reason!" I insist. "I want to hear the reason he risks his life and ours and essentially our mission! If he's dead, everything is over!"

Akama's face reddens. He looks like he's had enough of me. "Fine, Miki. Go on. Punch me if that makes you feel beter." He takes several steps closer to me and closes his eyes. "Do it. I won't stop you."

I conclude he has officially lost his mind. "I hate you Akama." There. I say it.

I turn around and walk back to Caesar. I'm done talking to him.

"She has such a bad temper." I can hear Akama tells the others.

Maybe I do. But I think I have a very strong reason to lose it at him. He's such a selfish jerk.

"Onee-chan." Akane hands me cookies and sits with me.

"Thanks." I just want to be alone but the girl knows my weakness. I can't say no to good cookies and she makes pretty damn good ones.

"Is everything okay?" She asks.

"Mmhh. What have you heard?"

"You're not talking to Akama-san again?"

I chuckle. "I guess."

"Koji is his best friend. I think he was acting out of emotion. I don't think he means to endanger himself or all of you."

"You're saying that guy has emotion?"

Akane laughs. "He probably has the most."

"Hah."

Akane rubs my arm. "I think both of you are equally passionate about being a sentai. You should really get along instead of fighting with each other."

"Hmm."

"Give him a chance."

I sigh. "Okay, I'll try."

Akane smiles. "Good. I think he could use some good coffee right now," she hints as she points to Akama on the other side of the room. He's frowning and reading something on a large piece of paper. He's been studying that piece of paper for hours.

I groan. Fine. Maybe Akane is right. Maybe I should stop my silent treatment. But why am I always the one to break the silence? I guess because I was the one who started it. Argh. Okay, maybe I was overreacting. I don't even know why. Akama always makes my emotion runs high.

Akane winks at me and leaves me with my own thoughts. That little scheming peacemaker!

I pace the room for awhile before deciding on making that cup of coffee. For HIM.

My heart races so fast and my hands are shaking. Why on earth am I putting myself through this?

I put the cup of coffee in front of him without saying anything. He doesn't even look up. Fine. I'll go away.

As soon as I turn away, I feel a tug on my jacket. I freeze. What do I do now?

"Thanks," I hear him says. "Your coffee is always the best."

Gee.

"Don't go."

I turn around. "Huh?"

"I said don't go. Sit." He pulls a chair for me. Gah! So I sit down.

"Sorry for making you mad." He surprises me with an apology.

I look down on my fingers, I don't know what to say. I'm not prepared for a voluntary apology. Usually I have to squeeze it out of him.

Akama sips his coffee but I can feel his gaze burning into mine.

"Kuroda told me you were really worried about me."

"Did he?"

"Mmhmm. Thank you."

"Ah."

"Really. I appreciate it. I thought you hated me."

"I do feel that way sometimes."

Akama laughs. "Okay, fair enough."

"Look Miki." He suddenly pats my hand causing me to lose that last bit of control over my heartbeat. "I admit I'm not very good at dealing with you. I'm still trying to understand your character but you're not making it easy for me."

"Oh."

"Give me time, okay? Try not to beat me up in the process."

I bit my lips in embarassment. "Okay."

He chuckles. "Good. Thanks again for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

He gets back to studying his paper so I leave him alone. I'm getting more and more agitated with myself. Why am I reacting this way around him? My stomach feels strange, my heart goes into turbo mode. Argh!

I get out of there and ride the rollercoaster. I scream my heart out. It feels so good.


	4. Episode 4

It's already late at night. I've been spending time in the hospital today right after patrol is over. My mom is in critical condition so I want to be by her side. She stabilised a bit so I take the chance to go home to refresh and pack an overnight bag just in case I have to stay longer.

I walk up the stairs to my flat. It's really dark. The light on the stairway is broken and hasn't been fixed for awhile. I rely on my instinct to not trip on the steps. That's weird, I hear echo of my footsteps. This isn't a covered stairway, there isn't usually any echo. Maybe because it's quiet so I'm hearing things.

I quicken my pace. I'm starting to feel a little uneasy.

I feel relieved when I get to my door. I quickly open it and get in. When I try to close the door it doesn't work. I try again. I push the faulty door a little harder but now it actually goes against me.

I turn on the light and gasp to see a person standing at the door. I know him. He's my father's debt collector. He's also the person who put Mom into her current condition.

I remember well that day I came home to find him rummaging our house looking for anything valuable to take while Mom lay on the ground unconcious.

"Tell your mom I will come back in six months and she better has that money or I'll take more than this!" He pocketed Mom's jewelry and some cash she kept in the house.

Mom never regained conciousness since.

I clench my teeth. This is my chance for revenge. Part of me wants to take him on and kill him to revenge Mom. I'm certainly capable of that now. But the other part of me reminds me that my sentai skills are not for this. I'm a warrior of love, not of revenge. He's a civilian and I'm not allowed to kill him no matter what the reason is.

"Where's your mom?" He demands. He obviously has no idea what he had done to her.

"What do you want?"

"I've been coming around for days and she was never home. Has she run away like your father?"

"What do you want?" I repeat.

He laughs an evil laugh. "Money of course!"

I really want to stuff my fist down his sorry throat. "How much?"

"Ten millions."

I sneer. "You must be kidding me. Do we look like we have ten millions?"

"Well young lady, you better have it because your time is up."

"I have...let's see..." I look through my wallet. "Five hundreds. Here. Take it." I throw the notes towards him.

The guy laughs again. "Well well well, looks like you have some guts."

He comes towards me and with one hand he lifts me up by my jacket. "Where. Is. Your. Mom."

"You're messing up with the wrong person," I warn him.

"Hahahah! What are you going to do huh little girl?"

"Call me that again," I challenge him.

"Li-TTT-LEEE GGG-I-RRLLL!" He mocks.

I kick him in the nuts sending him crying on the floor. That's a basic self defense skill. Not a sentai one.

"How dare you!" He looks mad. Uh-oh.

He launches himself towards me but I'm prepared. We battle for awhile. Gee, he's quite strong. I under-estimated him. He produces a knife and puts it on my neck causing me to freeze on the spot. Shit. He's got weapon.

"Killing you will not do me any good. So you come with me. Maybe your mother or even your father will finally turn up with that money."

He proceeds to tie my hands behind my back with a rope. I pretend to be scared and comply. It works. He puts away his knife.

When he's done, he drags me by my arm to the door. I may not have my hands, but I still have my legs and this is still my territory. I hook a chair nearby with my leg and thanks to the precision I learnt from all that training Akama put me through, I send it flying and it lands right on his head.

He's so surprised he lets my arm go to protect himself. While he's on the floor, I use my elbow to hit him right on the ribs. I hear cracking sound as he groans in pain. I think I may have broken a couple there.

I manage to free myself from the rope, another skill taught by Akama, and I drag the severely injured big man out the door.

"Scram and never come back again!" I then slam the door close. Then I remember something. I open the door again. The guy is cursing me as he tries to get up. I throw several hundreds yen to him for good measure. "Use the money to take youself to the hospital!" Then I slam the door back close. I lock it, double check it's locked, push a big table in front of it.

I then flop on the floor. My whole body suddenly shakes so bad I can't stand up anymore. Now that he's gone, I suddenly realise what could have happened. Had I not been a trained warrior, he would have taken me away and who knows what he'd do to me. I wouldn't be able to defend myself and nobody would come to my aid. My mother is unconcious and my father...I don't even know where he is.

I suddenly feel so alone. And to be honest, terrified.

I sob for a good couple of minutes. What am I going to do? Did I scare that guy enough or did I just make him madder? Will he come back to seek revenge? Where am I supposed to get that much money to pay him back?

I'm now too scared to go back to the hospital. I will wait until morning comes. It's safer if I stay in here. I just hope Mom will hang on until then.

I wanted to rest but I couldn't sleep. Every little sound makes me jump. I'm so relieved to see the sun. I quickly get up and get ready.

I pass by the hospital to check on Mom before going to the lab. I'll be late for patrol but so be it. I'll deal with Akama later.

Thankfully the nurse tells me Mom is out of the wood. I can relax for a little bit. She has stabilised and the doctor reckoned she will be fine for now.

I'm so relieved. I try not to get my hopes up but if she can pull through the critical time, maybe, just maybe, one day she will finally wake up.

Oh Mom. I kiss her forehead. "Please don't leave me. I don't have anyone else in this world. You don't have to be afraid of the debt collector anymore. I've scared him off for good," I tell her. Or so I hope.

I leave for the lab and is ready for Akama's lecture about being late.

I sneak into the booth and hopes that Akama thinks I've been here all along.

I see him at a distance and to my relieve he actually acknowledges me and gives me a little nod and believe it or not, a smile. It lifts up my spirit a little.

I observe some people around me as a way to stay awake. I keep yawning I'm afraid I'll fall asleep.

I see Aoyama flirting with some cute high school girls at the souvenir shop where he works today. He's all smiles while complimenting the girls. The girls blush and they end up buying some souvenirs. I can't help but laugh. He makes a good salesman.

"Psst!" I try to get his attention after his customers are gone.

"Yo!" He waves at me.

"Stop flirting with high school kids!" I tease him. "We're not here for pleasure."

He laughs and comes over. "You're just jealous because you're not as cute."

"What?" I pretend to be mad. "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"Not ugly. Just a bit old. You look at least twenty-one."

I laugh. "Remember, you're not that young yourself."

He sticks his toungue out to me and strolls back to his position.

I shake my head and giggle to myself. Ah...he's funny.

Oh damn, the three blue lights are lighted. I certainly hope it's just someone breaking an ankle, and not a real Deathdark emergency because I don't feel too fit to fight today.

"Aoyama-sama, your lost child has been found. Aoyama-sama, please hurry, he's crying," I make my announcement before getting out of the booth to regroup. That would teach him for calling me old. Haha!

There's something about suspicious hole on the ground. We investigate the area. The soil is wet. It looks like someone is trying to plant something.

We disperse and look for anything suspicious. I find nothing and the others don't seem to find anything either.

We regroup to decide what to do next. I hope we can go back because my head is starting to spin a little and I'm feeling a bit warm in this suite.

Suddenly I struggle to breath. I notice something is strangling me! And looks like I'm not the only one!

What is this? Feels like a plant but it has such a strong grip. No doubt it's evil science. I feel like my energy being sucked, I keep trying to pull the thing away but it's no use. I can't breathe...I can't...

And then suddenly the thing dissapears. I feel a bit of relieve but when I try to take a deep breath my chest is in so much pain. I curl on the ground trying to make this pain go away.

"Pink! Are you okay?" Akama comes to my aid but I can't even reply him. This pain is too much I feel panic rising into my throat and I worry I will faint. I have to stay concious, I have to!

Akama helps me up and hands me over to Kuroda and tells him to look after me while he deals with whatever it was that attacked us.

"Stay with me, Miki! Stay with me!" Kuroda tries to talk to me. "Where do you hurt?"

"Take...the suit...off," I manage to tell him. I feel like I'm choking in this.

"No, you'll be more vulnerable that way. We're still at the enemy line. Come, let's take you back to the car."

He pretty much drags me to Cougar, our car. Blue jumps to the driver seat and Yellow on the back. "Let's retreat," Kuroda instructs.

Aoyama drives us away but the Mozu throws his creepy crawler plant on us again. Once again it tries to choke us. Akama comes from behind us and throws his rope onto the Mozu and it falls off the tree.

Using my last bit of energy that I don't even know I have, together with the others I summon Goggle sabre and throws it to the Mozu.

* * *

Arghhh! The pain! I must have collapsed at the battlefield because I wake up on a stretcher being wheeled into the lab.

Akama has his hand gripping my arm. "You're going to be okay Miki, you're going to be okay!"

I want to believe him but arghh! Make this pain go away!

I can hear people standing around me. They sound like they're arguing and I can hear Akane keeps calling me.

I'm too busy dealing with my own pain I can't listen to what they're talking about but I know they're talking about me.

"Don't talk like that, let her rest." I hear Aoyama says.

Then suddenly I hear everyone calling Akane. What's wrong with Akane? I try to get up but I can't. Everyone seems to be going after Akane.

"Hang in there, Miki." I hear Akama's voice. "Try to rest. I'll be right back." And then he too, leaves.

I must have fallen asleep. The pain is gone but I still feel weak.

I hear people talking in the next room.

"We're all okay, we all get the same attack, it doesn't make sense that she gets wounded so severely." I hear Kuroda's voice.

"It can't be the suit. It must be her," Kijima adds.

"Her vitals were really weak to begin with today," Makoto says.

"Was she sick?" Kijima asks.

"Pretty sure she was fine earlier," Aoyama replies. "She was playful this morning. So playful she announced to the whole world I have a child. Tsk."

"It is indeed strange," Akama concludes.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault. I chose the wrong person to be a warrior," Akane sobs. "What if she dies?"

The wrong person? Die?

"She's not going to die, Akane," Akama reassures her. "And there isn't a mistake."

"Kuroda-san has found that we indeed made a mistake in our analysis today which caused you to lose the battle. So it is quite likely that I made a mistake in my analysis when choosing Goggle Pink," she reasons.

"She's indeed quite young...," Kijima contemplates. "And looks fragile."

"If it's indeed a mistake, does it mean we have to find a new Goggle Pink?" Aoyama asks.

"That's not possible now," Kuroda replies

"But what if Miki is too weak to fight?" Kijima ponders.

My heart sinks. Is this true? Am I a mistake?

I feel so awful. I've taken them as my family but now they think I don't belong.

I had a crazy night, I'm not at my best fitness today but I guess that's not an excuse when it comes to fighting real evil. Evil will not wait for you to be fit.

Maybe they're right. Maybe I'm too weak for this.

I wipe my tears. I don't know what hurts more, knowing that I'm a failure or the realisation that the people I'd love to call family don't feel the same.

"There's no mistake." I hear Midori says. "Do you know why Professor Hongo chose children to operate the computer?"

Nobody says anything.

"He chose children not because you're good at computers, a lot of adults are good at computers. He chose children because you're the future. Children need to learn that science isn't for evil purpose. This way the human race will be saved. And Goggle V are chosen not because of their strength but because of their passion and their desire to use science to do good things and help people. Don't you see, the ratio of the children and adults are five to five. It's because each of you are Goggle V in training. Makoto, you'll be learning from Kuroda."

"So it's my responsibility to be a good example to you huh?" Kuroda says.

"That's right," Midori continues. "Only after failures that you can succeed. The most important thing is you help and protect each other. Learn from your mistake and grow more each day."

I slowly make my way to the door that separates the room I'm in and the main lab. I need to let them know that I'm fine. I've recovered. If they give me another chance, I will try harder.

I press the button and the door opens. I'm still unsteady, I nearly fall but I grab on to the nearest table.

"Onee-chan!" Akane instantly runs to me. She's teary. The poor girl. She must feel so guilty.

"Akane-chan!" I want to tell her that it's okay. I'm okay. But she keeps sobbing making me cry too.

Akama comes closer to us. He smiles as she looks at Akane. "Miki is great. There's nothing wrong with your choice."

Oh Akama. Out of all people, at the end, it is he who believes in me. I think I truly has done him an injustice. I can't believe I told him I hated him.

He then looks at the others. "We're a team. We should have a bond stronger than brothers."

"Let's try to do better!" I say feeling determined. I don't want to dissapoint him or Akane again. Next time I will look after myself first and foremost so I can make contribution and not become a burden to the team.

"We will also try to do better!" Tatsuya says on behalf of the children.

Akama nods at him. He then looks at me and smile. I nod back.

* * *

I open my eyes when I hear the door opens. I've been resting for the rest of the day trying to recover my strength. I get up when I see Akama comes in.

"Hey," I greet him.

He nods. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"Good. I'll take you home today."

"Oh. It's okay. I should be fine. I don't want to trouble you."

"You'll trouble me when something happens to you. You're still not one hundred percent."

I bit my lips. "Sorry," I mutter.

"For what?"

"For troubling you and everyone today."

Akama sighs. He sits at the edge of the bed. He looks at me and pats my hand. "It could have happened to anyone, you know."

Argh. Why is he so touchy? It makes me so nervous. The other guys are quite touchy sometimes, but usually playfully. Akama never was. Not to me at least.

Akama seems to be concentrated on my hand. He picks it up on his palm and brings it close to his face. What is he doing? This is so awkward.

"Um...Akama?"

"Yeah?" He says without looking up.

"Thank you for standing up for me today."

He doesn't reply but he rolls up the sleeve of my jacket. Then he gasps.

I look at my arm and immediately feel embarassed. I quickly cover it. It's all bruised. Must be from last night's fighting.

Akama doesn't give up. He takes my other hand and check that arm.

"Akama!" I protest but he isn't listening. He slides down my jacket's zip and in one swift movement I'm only in my singlet. I automatically cover my body with the blanket. "What are you doing?" I protest again.

Akama covers his mouth in horror. "Miki. Why are you so bruised?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I quickly put my jacket back on.

"No, Miki. This isn't right. Are those from today's attack?"

"I...I think so," I lie.

"That's strange. Those look like results of direct contact. You didn't get a direct attack today. Only strangulation."

"Probably from the fall," I reason. "They'll get better. Don't worry."

He sighs. "Come. I'll take you home so you can rest properly. We'll pass by the pharmacy to get some cream to treat those bruises."

"No, it's okay. Really. I can make my way home myself."

"Miki. It's not up for negotiation."

"You can just drop me at the subway station," I try to change his mind as I climb up on his motorbike.

"Do you have something to hide?" He suddenly asks.

"What?"

"I'm taking you to your door. And that's final. Now tell me where to go."

I sigh. Okay, he wins. I just hope he doesn't get a shock at the state of my house.

Akama said nothing when we arrived at my run down apartment building. He insisted on taking me up to my flat.

So here we are in front of my door but he shows no sign of going anywhere.

"Um...do you want to come in?" I have no choice but ask.

"Yes."

O...kay...

I frantically search my head for ideas on what to tell him why my house is in such a mess. I didn't bother tidying things up from my fight with the debt collector last night.

"Sorry for the mess." I quickly grab the upside down chair that I've thrown and put it back to its position. I straighten the table, pick up some trinkets that falls on the floor and throw away the rope used to tie my hand.

"Would you like a drink?" I ask although I'm not sure if I have anything to offer other than water.

"No, thanks. Why don't you take a shower and then I'll help you treat your bruises?"

"Ah...okay."

"Um...have a seat...anywhere you like."

Akama nods.

I dissapear into the bathroom and take a shower. Only now I realise how badly injured I am from last night's fight. No wonder I was so weak today.

"I think that's all." Akama is finally finished treating me. It's so embarassing because it requires him to examine my whole body. He's a total gentleman though. He made no awkward comments nor he tried to touch me more than necessary.

"Thank you." I quickly fix my clothes so I'm a bit more decent.

"Rest well. I'll come and pick you up first thing tomorrow morning."

"There's no need..."

"Miki." He gives me his stern voice.

"Okay," I reluctantly agree.

"Good night."

I'm so grateful he didn't ask anything about my parents because I wouldn't know what to say.

I'm hungry but there's no food in the house. It's already late and I'm still scared to be wondering around alone at night. I'll just bear it and eat tomorrow.

I take out my sleeping bed and lay it on the floor.

I'm so sore everywhere. I go to the kitchen to get some water. Akama left painkiller tablets so I'm going to take some so I can go to sleep.

"Delivery!" I hear someone shouting outside the door and then knock at my door. What delivery at this time of the night?

A thought comes into my mind. What if the debt collector sends someone to seek revenge?

I try to walk to the door as quietly as possible. I peek through the peephole. Looks like a food delivery guy.

"Delivery!" The guy shouts again. Jeez. Scared me a little there.

I don't want to open the door. I didn't order anything. What if he isn't really a delivery guy but it's a trick to get me to open the door?

So I ignore him. He knocks and shouts a couple more times before it goes all quiet. Then I notice a piece of paper slided under the door.

I carefully approach it and briefly skim it from a distance.

"Miki, I saw you have no food at home. Don't go out anymore. Dinner's on me. Eat well. Take care, Akama."

Akama? I bend down and pick up the piece of paper. It does look like his handwriting. Did he send a food delivery guy to me?

I open the door and the guy has left two containers of food at my door.

I read the letter again and smile. So thoughtful of him.

I went to bed with a full happy stomach last night and there was plenty leftovers for breakfast this morning. I reach for Akama's note that I keep under my pillow. While Kuroda makes me swoon, this guy gives me butterflies in my stomach. Akane was right. He may appear cold but he does have emotion.

I remember how he stood by Koji and how yesterday he stood by me. I have a newfound respect for him. He seems to be the type who will not abandon his friends at their weakest. Does that mean he considers me his friend now? I can't stop grinning at the thought. Ah Akama. You're not bad for a hot guy. Not bad at all.

"Morning!" I open the door for Akama. He looks so fresh this morning and he smells good too.

"How are you feeling?" He asks straightaway.

"Much better, thank you. And thanks for sending the food last night."

He just nods. He grabs my hand and rolls my sleeve to check on my bruises. Jeez. I wish he would ask first before he does that because it makes my heart jumps to unknown places and my cheeks as pink as my goggle suit.

He looks up to me as he fixes my sleeve. He immediately smiles when he sees my face. "Good to see some colour on you."

I think now I'm the colour of HIS goggle suit.

I quickly look away and pretend to look for my bag to give myself time to calm down.

"If you still don't feel well, you can rest today."

"No, we got to find that mozu. I want my revenge."

"Okay. Let's go then."

Definitely no time to rest. The kids informed us that there's a suspicious movement underground as if an earthquake is about to break out.

Thanks to Yellow's sharp hearing, we find the spot and turns out it is indeed Deathdark. Spider Mozu is growing a bomb underground. I use my ribbon to steal the detonator. Mozu and Mazurka aren't happy. They send Madaramen after us.

I'm so busy fighting off these stupid creatures I didn't realise something falling from above!

Gahhh this Mozu certainly likes me! It grabs me and strangles me. AHHHHH! I try to free myself but he's too strong! I kick and wriggle as hard as I can but it only makes his grip stronger.

I'm starting to doubt myself again. Am I really too weak?

"Red Rope!" I hear Akama yells and seconds later I fall to the ground. Arghh! The pain!

Akama immediately comes to my aid. He helps me up. "Can you hold on?" The other boys come soon after to regroup.

Before I can reply the mozu throw something else to us that once again strangling us. Akama manages to throw his sabre to the Mozu causing him to fall and as a result we're free.

Mazurka instructs the mozu to explode the bomb but we're faster. We catch the mozu with five ribbons, drag it towards us and launch ribbon spark on it. It's now significantly weakened.

"Can I?" I ask Akama for permission to knock the thing out.

"Go ahead."

I launch my best kick, multiple kicks actually, causing the mozu to roll on the ground in pain.

We easily finish him off with Goggle Vicory Five. Yosh!

Of course that's not the end. As we expected, the Kong is launched so we launch Goggle Robo.

They still haven't been able to make a Kong as powerful as our Robot. We win.

Hopefully Deathdark will retreat for awhile now.

"Are you hurt?" Akama quickly checks on me as soon as he gets out of his Jet.

I give him a thumb up and fly Caesar back to the stadium.

"We did it! Well done, team!" Akama looks extremely pleased.

"Great kick, Miki!" Kijima compliments me.

"Yeah!" Kuroda agrees. "That was one hell of a kick, Pink!"

"Miki kicks ass!" Aoyama whistles.

"We should celebrate!" Suddenly Tatsuya appears on the screen.

"You should all come on rides with us!" Haruo suggests.

We all look at Akama.

"Oh fine. We'll play!" He says finally.

Everyone cheers. Aoyama slaps Akama playfully. "That's our chief!"

I smile to myself. I'm happy that we manage to pull this out and I'm ecstatic that the team gave me another chance and I didn't dissapoint them.


End file.
